


Angioletto

by RamblingWithFantasy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Amici Di Letto, M/M, Nuove Scoperte, Sesso Esplicito, Traduzione di Cutie Angel in italiano, migliori amici
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'atmosfera profuma di una certa ordinarietà che Luke non ha mai sentito prima. Luke decide che gli piace.</p><p>-</p><p>O la notte in cui Luke e Michael scoprono di essere qualcosa di più che migliori amici, ma non esattamente innamorati l'uno dell'altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angioletto

**Author's Note:**

> È una traduzione di Cutie Angel, di cui l'autrice sono sempre io. Se volete leggerla in inglese la trovate sul mio profilo! Buona lettura :)

“Non importa quello che accadrà, noi due saremo migliori amici per sempre, giusto?” Luke domandò. Impossibile non notare lo scintillio di felicità nei suoi occhi mentre prestava attenzione alla spiaggia sabbiosa e ai ciottoli che solleticavano i suoi piedi nudi. Luke ama la spiaggia, soprattutto di notte, ama passeggiare lentamente lungo la battigia finché i suoi piedi cominciano a fargli male.

“Sì, non importa come o quando. Niente importa, perché siamo migliori amici” Michael concordò subito dopo, sistemando i propri piedi nelle orme che Luke prima di lui stava lasciando sulla sabbia.

“Non è strano? Voglio dire, battibecchiamo sempre e smettiamo di parlarci ogni volta. Sul serio, scompariamo dalla vita dell’altro per settimane e poi facciamo la pace come se nulla fosse accaduto in primo luogo, come se fosse la cosa più facile da fare in assoluto. Tutto ciò per motivi stupidi, comunque, e se non fossero stupidi affatto noi semplicemente ce ne sbattiamo. Mettiamo l’orgoglio da parte perché ci interessa la nostra amicizia più di ogni altra cosa. Non ci stanchiamo mai l’uno dell’altro, ci facciamo forza a vicenda, ci vogliamo bene quasi come fratelli anche se non lo siamo. Mi piacerebbe averti come fratello” Luke continuò, il suono delle onde oceaniche a cullargli dolcemente le orecchie. Non sapeva perché stesse dicendo tutte quelle cose in quel particolare momento. Era evidente che non c’era bisogno di parlare tra Luke e Michael, mai c’era stato. Nonostante ciò il biondo esprimeva i suoi pensieri come se quelle parole dovessero essere dette ad alta voce, scolpite nell’aria.

“Già, hai ragione Luke. Funzioniamo come le calamite. Io ti conosco e tu mi conosci, tu mi influenzi e io ti influenzo. Non è strano, noi funzioniamo così. E se fossimo fratelli avremmo più tempo da passare insieme! Sarebbe magnifico…” Michael continuò a seguirlo, guardando il cielo stellato nel frattempo. Non era molto bravo a parole. Michael preferisce dimostrare coi fatti. Rallenta un po’ il passo. Non si aspettava che una metafora uscisse dalla sua bocca.

“Tu sei magnifico, Mikey” a Luke scappò di bocca inconsciamente, gli occhi sempre fissi in avanti verso gli scogli illuminati dalla luna, dove il mare sembrava essere più vivo che mai.

“Anche tu lo sei” Michael sussurrò. I due continuarono a camminare insieme per quell’infinita spiaggia fino allo spuntar dell’alba, quando tutto è nuovo ma profuma ancora di vecchio e amato.

 

-

 

Nel bel mezzo di una buia notte invernale Luke e Michael entrano rumorosamente nella casa degli Hemmings, poi dirigendosi nella camera di Luke con la grazia di un vecchio e rugoso elefante; non si preoccupano degli scricchiolii che le loro scarpe stanno facendo sul pavimento senza tappeto, e nemmeno di lasciare la porta mezza aperta e le luci della camera accese quando i genitori di Luke stanno dormendo pacificamente nella loro stanza al piano inferiore, proprio sotto la camera di Luke. A dire la verità Luke non aveva pianificato un bell’accidente di niente di quello che sta succedendo al momento, ma.

Ma, i suoi ormoni ubriachi ed eccitati non la pensano allo stesso modo. Luke e Michael erano andati fuori per una pizza, da qualche parte giù in città con degli amici. Insieme avevano passato una serata davvero piacevole, non bevendo troppo e divertendosi come i ragazzi giovani sapevano fare una generazione fa. Avevano ordinato pizze esagerati con ananas e peperoni, birre, Cola ed erano in compagnia di amici intimi solo come Ashton e Calum sanno essere. Si erano messi a sogghignare e ridacchiare, brilli di adrenalina e veramente felici di essere in quel preciso punto in quel preciso istante con le persone che amano e a cui tengono.

E va bene, Luke non si è mai comportato in modo strano od opinabile attorno a Michael, mai, sono migliori amici sin dai tempi dell’asilo dopo tutto, quindi nulla tra loro è sembrato ambiguo o che facesse insospettire i loro amici, rendendoli curiosi. Sono migliori amici, dannazione, sarebbero fratelli a tutti gli effetti se non fosse stato soltanto per una maledetta biologica questione di sangue. Genitori differenti ma ehi, sei parte della mia vita, il fratello che non ho mai avuto dato che sono figlio unico, l’unico a cui posso sorreggermi quando mi sento sdolcinato o sono in difficoltà, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte. Essere fratelli significa questo per i due.

Torniamo al punto in cui nulla sembrava così ambiguo tanto da far insospettire i loro amici. Ecco perché Michael aveva accompagnato Luke a casa con la macchina appena finita la serata, coì come tutte le altre notti simili a quelle. La casa di Michael non è lontana da quella di Luke, lontana giusto un paio di minuti a piedi, ma comunque Michael aveva voluto portare Luke a casa, illeso e tutto in un pezzo, così ogni volta parcheggia la sua vettura fuori la casa di Luke o nelle vicinanze, spegne il motore, chiude a chiave le portiere e accompagna Luke fino alla porta principale, salutandolo e promettendogli che si sarebbero rivisti il giorno dopo perché, in tutta sincerità, secondo Michael un giorno trascorso senza Luke al suo fianco equivale a un giorno buttato via. Il tempo trascorso insieme è qualcosa di prezioso, che va conservato come un tesoro.

“Saresti dovuto restare nella tua macchina, guardarmi entrare in casa da lì invece di congelarti naso e dita qua fuori” Luke lo rimprovera dolcemente, adocchiandolo con attenzione e frugando nelle tasche per prendere le chiavi allo stesso tempo.

“Mi preoccupo per te. E non sarò più preoccupato solo dopo averti visto varcare questa soglia vivo e vegeto. Sai come qual è la prassi, non può andare diversamente” Michael risponde con testardaggine. Nasconde le mani infreddolite nelle tasche e comincia a dondolare avanti e indietro, cercando di riscaldarsi un po’ in qualche modo.

“Va bene, puoi confermare che sono vivo, quindi vai. Non voglio che muori di freddo a causa mia. Le prime notti di Gennaio non sono le più fredde in assoluto, ma comunque…” Luke dice, osservando i lunghi respiri di Michael lasciare la sua bocca come fumo. L’inverno riesce sempre a incantarlo.

“Ma, mi piace parlare un po’ con te prima che te ne vai. Non importa se è Gennaio, si tratta sempre di te alla fine” Michael si lamenta come un bimbo arrabbiato, la sua risata affievolita dall’aria fredda invernale. Sotto la luce di un lampione Luke nota che le labbra di Michael stanno assumendo un color violaceo, dal rosso brillante che avevano in precedenza, e che le sue guance sono diventate troppo rosee in confronto alla sua pelle bianca come la cipria.

“Mikey, per favore, avviati. Domani parleremo quanto vuoi” Luke cerca di convincerlo con voce leggermente esasperata. Lo abbraccia stretto stretto, nascondendo il proprio viso nell’incavo della spalla del rosso.

Appena Michael si ritira con riluttanza dall’abbraccio dopo un minuto, Luke fa l’errore di guardare negli occhi di un verde vivido di Michael, come se gli stesse pregando di restare invece di andar via. Luke stesso si sente abbastanza confuso. Perché avverte il desiderio che Michael resti quando gli ha appena detto di andarsene? Perché si sente così disorientato e sconcertato dai suoi pensieri?

“Luke…” Michael si avvicina con incertezza e occhi preoccupati mentre avvolge le mani di Luke nelle sue, sostenendo lo sguardo perforante del biondo. “Luke, che sta suc-”

Il biondo esala un lungo, pesante respiro prima di intrecciare le dita per bene con quelle di Michael, così che il ragazzo porti i suoi occhi a guardare le loro dita fredde e ora intrecciate smettendo di parlare. Michael è più confuso di Luke, ma comunque non muove nessun muscolo per trattenerlo. Il rosso inizia ad accarezzare i dorsi della mano dell’altro inconsciamente senza dire una parola, aspettando che Luke dica qualcosa e che rompa così lo strano silenzio che aleggia tra di loro.

Luke non proferisce parola. Non può davvero farlo, dopotutto. Non ha pieno possesso della sua mente e del suo corpo e il suo cuore è pervaso dal solletico della paura di percepire un non so che oscuro e sconosciuto, qualcosa da cui potrebbe essere spaventato. Tutto d’un tratto quel sentimento lo porta a voler serrare la stretta su Michael ancora di più e ad avvicinarsi a lui, così Luke obbedisce automaticamente a quel sentimento spingendo Michael contro il muro e premendo il proprio petto contro il suo, le mani abbassate ma ancora intrecciate.

Michael è ancora più confuso di prima. Luke si sta comportando come mai prima d’ora e questo comportamento si sta rivelando incomprensibile e indecifrabile. Non è il ragazzo che lui conosce, pensa, ma è abbastanza determinato da arrivare fino in fondo e scoprire cosa diamine sta succedendo perché non può abbandonare Luke in questo stato. Non sono nemmeno ubriachi, soltanto un po’ brilli e spensierati ma non fino al punto di non poter ricordare gli eventi della serata.

Michael è sul punto di chiedere a Luke dove giace il problema quando all’improvviso il biondo tira giù la zip del giacchetto di Michael all’altezza della clavicola in un solo gesto, lasciando scoperto e baciabile il lato destro del collo del rosso. Luke ci si lancia all’istante come un vampiro affamato senza alcun motivo apparentemente spiegabile, posando una mano sulla nuca di Michael per tenere il suo collo fermo e più maneggiabile mentre il biondo bacia e morde e succhia leggermente un punto che ha scelto.

Più Luke continua a lavorarsi il suo collo e più Michael diventa debole e brillo. Non è decisamente più in grado di pensare lucidamente col fatto che è il suo migliore amico colui che gli sta dando piacere senza vergogna e senza ripensamenti. Le labbra di Luke sono così peccaminose e imperdonabili sulla sua pelle a tal punto da far emettere a Michael lamenti e grugniti a ruota libera. Alla fine Michael trova la forza di parlare.

“Se continui a baciarmi il collo, Luke, sai che non sarò capace di trattenermi dal fare qualcosa di cui domani mattina mi pentirò. Non faccio sesso da mesi” Michael dice a malapena tra i respiri affaticati causatigli da Luke, che sta tentando con tutte le sue forze di ignorare la voce del rimorso nella sua testa e di dedicarsi completamente a Michael.

Anche Luke non fa sesso da mesi, nello specifico sin da  
quando ha rotto con il suo ragazzo. E’ comprensibilmente naturale che i suoi ormoni abbiano voglia di sesso. Al momento gli interessano davvero poco le conseguenze future. Luke lascia un ultimo, per il momento, bacio sul collo di Michael, un largo ghigno a solcargli le labbra perché sa che questo è solo l’inizio, e poi sussurra in modo seduttivo all’orecchio dell’altro “Chi ha detto che voglio che tu mi fermi?”

Michael non riesce a credere alle sue orecchie. Il suo migliore amico gli sta praticamente dando l’accesso a ciò che dovrebbe venire dopo al di là di ogni limite, senza se e senza ma. Entrambi sono eccitati al massimo e di sicuro non possono evitarla, l’avida sete di sesso. Inutile dire che le cose si stanno facendo più interessanti.

“Luke, ultima possibilità. E dopo non ci sarà più via di ritorno” Michael prova a minacciarlo, creando un minimo di distanza tra i loro petti e respirando pesantemente, le guance visibilmente più rosse e più accaldate.

Luke fa finta di pensarci seriamente e con un’espressione assolutamente neutra risponde “Scelgo la via del non ritorno, grazie.” Michael alza le spalle in segno di resa e gli dà un ultimatum. “Ricordati che è stata una tua scelta.”

“Non è un gran problema.”

“Sicuro? Puoi sempre cambiare i-”

“Zitto e baciami!” Luke grida in un sussurro leggermente arrabbiato.

“Questo è ciò che ottieni quando mi provochi, Hemmings” Michael ringhia scherzosamente prima di tirare Luke a sé e premendo le labbra sulle sue. Il momento non dura quanto Luke si era immaginato. E’ un bacio freddo, pigro e rigido. Le loro labbra sono così fragili che ricordano a Luke di dover entrare dentro il prima possibile, onde evitare ipotermia e morte certa.

“Entriamo prima che moriamo di freddo” il biondo consiglia, e la chiave gira nella serratura aprendo poi la porta.

Entrambi non osano accendere le luci per paura di svegliare i genitori di Luke, dato che hanno lasciato la porta della camera aperta per qualche strana ragione. Barcollano e inciampano sopra qualcosa quasi a ogni passo che compiono per superare il corridoio e salire le scale fino alla stanza di Luke. Entrano nella stanza con la grazie di un vecchio e rugoso elefante, pregando Dio che i genitori di Luke dal piano di sotto non abbiano sentito neanche un rumore provenire da quello di sopra e lasciando la porta semiaperta. Le loro menti allegre se ne fregano, i loro corpi se ne fregano, loro se ne fregano. E va bene così.

Luke non aveva pianificato una briciola di tutto ciò. Michael non dovrebbe essere lì e ricoprirlo di baci e leccate, non dovrebbe toccarlo in posti che non gli appartengono, non dovrebbe sussurrargli all’orecchio segreti sexy ma spudoratamente sporchi, Nonostante ciò Luke permetterà a Michael di fare tutto quello che vuole del suo corpo. Dopotutto Luke l’ha provocato, è alla mercé del rosso e a Luke piace essere dominato. Non importa se il dominatore è il suo migliore amico.

Michael si spoglia in tempo record, facendo scivolare strato dopo strato qualunque cosa stia indossando e rimanendo in soli boxer. Invece Luke si prende il suo tempo e ammira il corpo di Michael dalla testa ai piedi, come se non avesse mai visto il suo migliore amico parzialmente nudo. Toccarlo, quel corpo, d’altronde è un’altra storia. Luke scorre le mani dappertutto. Le spalle, la schiena, il fondoschiena e poi il petto e le clavicole su fino al collo, il vero colpevole della situazione in cui si trovano. Michael gli impedisce di andare più a fondo.

“Togliti di dosso qualsiasi cosa. Adesso” gli ordina con tono autoritario e severo. Luke sa che Michael non è un tiranno e che quella voce di solito non gli appartiene, ma comunque glielo fa credere perché a Michael piace da impazzire, prendere le redini della situazione.

“Come desideri, Mikey” Luke lo asseconda facilmente, togliendo uno a uno ogni indumento che sta indossando eccezion fatta per i boxer. L’aria invernale è gelata, perfora le loro ossa senza sforzo e li fa tremare come foglie.

“Te lo chiederò un’altra volta, Luke. Non te ne pentirai domani mattina? Non voglio che te ne penti. Abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo per fermarci, ovunque stiamo andando con questa storia, e dimenticare” Michael riformula la domanda in maniera più precisa poiché è sinceramente preoccupato delle conseguenze delle loro azioni

E che succede se Luke si pente di aver fatto sesso con lui? Che succede se la loro amicizia finisce dopo il misfatto? Dovranno incolpare gli ormoni di ciò. Niente starebbe accadendo tra di loro se non fosse per gli ormoni. Merda. Luke è il migliore amico di Michael, l’unico a cui il biondo voglia bene veramente. Michael non può immaginarsi di vivere la sua vita senza Luke al suo fianco, senza parlargli e soprattutto essergli suo amico. E’ impensabile.

“Promettimi che non lo farai” ripete martellante mentre accoglie il viso di Luke tra le sue mani. E se incasinassero tutto quello che hanno costruito dal primo giorno che si sono incontrati?

“Non incasineremo nulla, te lo prometto. Solo…fidati di me” Luke risponde sbrigativamente, leggendo i pensieri di Michael come un libro aperto.

Il rosso annuisce in approvazione e retrocede in direzione del letto, facendo piccoli passi lenti all’indietro e portando Luke con sé dopo che il biondo ha chiuso la porta e spento le luci, tagliando fuori il mondo. Adesso ci sono soltanto loro, illuminati dalla luce limpida e brillante della luna che risplende sui loro corpi quasi nudi attraverso le finestre.

Luke rimane sopra Michael per un paio di secondi, esaminando ogni angolo del suo volto con la punta delle dita a partire dai capelli di un rosso vibrante e dagli occhi verdi color smeraldo, il naso piccolo e le labbra piene che Luke vuole assaggiare sulle sue ancora e ancora, giù fino alla leggera barbetta sparsa sulle guance, sul mento e sulla mascella, arrivando infine al collo dove il biondo traccia un microscopico cuore e lo bacia, cominciando a instaurare un ritmo che sicuramente non sarà più in grado di rispettare. La pelle in quel punto è liscia e ruvida allo stesso tempo e sta mandando Luke letteralmente fuori di testa. Dovrebbero incolpare il collo per questo, incolperanno il collo perché non c’è nessun’altra spiegazione per quello che stanno facendo.

Ma Michael percepisce in un angolo della sua mente che c’è qualcosa di più dietro le quinte. Il modo in cui Luke sta accarezzando le sue braccia inconsciamente, il fatto che Luke sia troppo gentile e lento e premuroso per i suoi gusti (sa che Luke aveva già fatto sesso col suo ex), tutto è troppo strano. Maledizione, sta per fare sesso col suo migliore amico, con Luke! Non è sbagliato, ma nemmeno giusto. Mentre Luke si sta prendendo cura del suo collo con così tanta dedizione, Michael realizza che vuole un bene quasi folle a Luke. Forse gli abbracci e i brevi baci sulla guancia non significano abbastanza. Ecco perché sono entrati in gioco gli ormoni, rendendo il loro legame più eccitante. E poi-

“Posso succhiartelo prima che starai sopra?” Luke domanda cortesemente sopra di lui, come se lo stessero facendo da tempo immemore, come se richieste come queste fossero del tutto normali e platoniche tra di loro. Le loro erezioni ingrossate sono intrappolate nei boxer, allievate soltanto da una lieve frizione delle loro cosce. Michael guarda Luke dal basso, completamente disteso sul letto del biondo, e spera davvero che non incasineranno nulla perché Luke è prezioso e ferirlo significherebbe morire per lui. Luke è un angelo vulnerabile e Michael a volte sente il bisogno di proteggerlo.

“Certo che puoi. Sei sicuro?” acconsente con attenzione. Il rimorso è l’ultimo sentimento che Michael vorrebbe provare nei confronti di Luke.

“Non ti preoccupare. Dai, sfilati i boxer. Ho fame” Luke ghigna a trentadue denti mentre tira via le mutande in cotone di Michael. Non c’è bisogno di puntualizzare il fatto che il rosso ami questo nuovo lato sporco di Luke, un Luke compiacente che non mostra vergogna e limiti quando Michael è con lui.

Michael fa immediatamente ciò che gli è stato appena ordinato. Si sfila i boxer fino alle caviglie e poi li rimuove del tutto, gettandoli via da qualche parte sul pavimento di Luke senza prestare molta attenzione. Inarca un po’ la schiena per stare più comodo e appena si stende di nuovo Luke si tuffa su di lui come uno squalo, cingendo una mano attorno alla lunghezza dura di Michael e succhiando la punta continuamente in modo osceno. Il contatto improvviso fa tremare Michael, i brividi che corrono tutti lungo il suo corpo. Nessuno non gli fa un pompino da mesi, ma la sensazione di piacere non ha mai smesso di essere familiare.

Luke si accorge della piacevole sensazione dall’espressione estatica di Michael, come se il ragazzo fosse catturato dalla vista di una creatura angelica, e mormora felicemente in segno di apprezzamento. Michael sente di potersi spezzare dal piacere e Luke è l’unica causa di ciò. Il biondo è decisamente soddisfatto, ma vuole di più. Così va in profondità fino a che i peli pelvici dell’altro gli solleticano il mento e il membro di Michael raschia contro la sua gola. Luke vorrebbe vomitare a causa del volume nella sua bocca, ma si trattiene in un modo o nell'altro. E’ proprio in quel momento che Michael non ce la fa più e inizia a lamentarsi e gemere, borbottando frasi disconnesse di cui Luke non riesce a comprendere bene il significato, troppo impegnato a ingoiare il suo amico per prestare attenzione a qualcos’altro.

Luke comincia a fare su e giù con la testa tenendo il ritmo, premendo entrambe le mani sull’interno coscia di Michael per tenerlo fermo e lavorare meglio. Il rosso alza leggermente la testa e osserva con occhi semichiusi Luke che si sta prendendo cura di lui senza fine. Il bagliore lunare brilla sulla silhouette inferiore di Luke, le gambe e le natiche così tenere e toniche che Michael vuole baciarle finché la sua bocca stanca non chiede pietà.

Luke se ne accorge di nuovo e ridacchia, facendo vibrare tutto il membro di Michael. Se la vista del proprio corpo eccita Michael a questi livelli, non riesce a immaginare cosa Michael diventerà quando lo starà sfondando. Probabilmente assomiglierà a un insieme di membra sudate e sfatte che osannano chissà quali divinità.

“Ti piace quello che vedi?” lo provoca, leccando su e giù la parte inferiore del suo cazzo arrossato e fermandosi sopra il glande. Luke ci soffia sopra e poi lo avvolge nel calore della sua lingua, pompando la parte rimanente con la mano. Ci gira intorno con la lingua, lo mordicchia e lo lecca semplicemente dappertutto. A Luke mancava questo lato di sé, quello svergognato.

“Dio, mi stai s-spingendo al l-limite” Michael riesce a malapena a pronunciare in un balbettio, le sue mani che stringono furiosamente le coperte sotto di lui. Il piacere sta crescendo sempre più, pronto a esplodere da un momento all'altro, e Michael ha paura che non durerà a lungo.

Luke intuisce che Michael sta facendo una grossa fatica per trattenersi dal fatto che le gambe del suo migliore amico stanno tremando e che la fronte sta grondando di sudore. Luke lascia un ultimo bacio con uno schiocco sulla punta del membro e si alza, poi risistemandosi sopra di lui quasi in procinto di cavalcarlo.

“Se cominciassi ad allargarmi, così da…” Luke dice con incertezza, autostima completamente spazzata via dalla vergogna. E il continuo cambiamento tra la sfacciataggine e la pudicizia intriga Michael fino a farlo impazzire. Si rivolge a Michael, abbastanza in paradiso ma ancora ricettivo, e incatena i propri occhi ai suoi.

“Ehm, va bene. Scambiamo le posizioni” Michael dice abbastanza sicuro di sé, rotolando sul fianco per cambiare le posizioni.

Anche se Luke lo ha rassicurato più volte del fatto che vuole farlo, Michael comincia a pensare che le certezze di Luke stiano vacillando. Non sa il perché con sicurezza, ma non può sfuggire alla sensazione che qualcosa stia andando per il verso sbagliato. Dopo essersi ritrovato sopra Luke, Michael esita e invece di inserire un dito dentro la sua apertura, opta per chinarsi e baciarlo dolcemente. Tiene le guance tiepide di Luke nei suoi palmi ma dopo essere entratro dentro la sua bocca gli ormoni prendono il sopravvento e il bacio diventa di gran lunga più ferace, scoprendo che quello è un posto a cui non può non appartenere.

“Luke sei d’accordo? Scusa se ti sto facendo una miriade di domande ma devi capirmi. Voglio essere sicuro che va tutto bene” Michael prova a rasserenare se stesso piuttosto che Luke. Non si perdonerebbe se Luke diventasse furioso con lui, se Luke lo incolpasse per la fine della loro amicizia. E nonostante i loro corpi non siano poi così tanto accaldati, la tensione sta bruciando come fuoco vivo.

Luke non dice niente. Intreccia le sue dita dietro il collo di Michael e si china, zittendolo. Con la lingua traccia i contorni del labbro inferiore del suo migliore amico e ci gioca, i denti a graffiarlo lievemente. “Io sono sicuro. Il punto è: tu lo sei?” Luke gli domanda.

“Non ti farei mai del male, non voglio. Mi conosci, non mi tratterrò” piagnucola Michael. Sentimenti di colpevolezza lo invadono come un fiume in piena. Tutto quello che Michael vuole è far stare bene Luke, fargli provare piacere.

“Ti conosco. Sarei un idiota bugiardo se dicessi che a te piace il sesso lente e gentile, perché a te piace selvaggio e non è un gran problema, lo giuro. Proverò qualcosa di nuovo una volta tanto. Dopotutto questa è la mia prima volta con te” ridacchia nervosamente. Non è spaventato. E’ curioso e attratto dal modus operandi sessuale di Michael. Apre e piega le gambe così da fare spazio per Michael e permettere che lo allarghi.

Michael si convince che non stanno facendo nulla di sbagliato e mette da parte il suo lato più tormentato dal rimorso senza tanta ostentazione. Introduce l’indice dentro Luke, allargando sempre di più il buco. Fa avanti e indietro per un bel po’ finché Luke emette un gemito strozzato, ovvero, finché Michael raggiunge un punto sensibile all’interno.

“Inseriscine un altro, dai” Luke lo prega, inarcando di poco la schiena e spingendosi contro le dita di Michael. 

Quest’ultimo fa come richiesto, aggiungendo il medio all’indice. Nel frattempo la sua erezione dolorosamente gonfia e dimenticata sfiora la gamba di Luke, dandole un piccolo leggero sollievo. Il biondo sente il contatto, che immediatamente verte l’attenzione di Luke al proprio membro anch’esso dimenticato. Michael è così bello e attraente che Luke non sa perché se ne sta accorgendo solo in quel momento, mentre stanno facendo sesso. Forse è per il fatto che Michael rimane sempre il suo migliore amico, per il fatto che Chase è stato il suo ragazzo per anni e che dunque non gli ha dato la possibilità di pensare ad altro. Luke scaccia via questi pensieri e porta una mano alla propria erezione, pompandola per poco.

Michael inizia a vedere le stelle e sono ancora alla preparazione. Luke si sta contorcendo sotto di lui così tanto che è veramente difficile anche solo concentrarsi su quello che sta combinando in quel preciso istante. Quando Luke gli garantisce pieno accesso con un cenno perché è già pronto per accoglierlo, Michael si lecca le labbra e si alza dal letto per recuperare il necessario. Si guarda attorno abbastanza spaesato.

“Dove sono esat-”

“Ultimo cassetto” Luke lo interrompe spazientito. Guarda Michael piegarsi verso il cassetto e prendere il lubrificante e un preservativo, sperando di non sentire troppo dolore.

Michael torna da Luke e si prepara accuratamente, emettendo certi suoni mollicci e osceni che risuonano nel completo silenzio della stanza. Il biondo si prende qualche momento per ammirare i fianchi di Michael illuminati dalla luna, dai capelli fino al ginocchio. Il modo in cui la luna splende sul suo migliore amico lo affascina, fa sentire le sue gambe come gelatina.

“Sei pronto piccolo angioletto?” Michael lo chiama così mentre gli accarezza l’interno coscia con così tanta gentilezza, che Luke potrebbe svenire all’istante.

“Sì, fottimi e basta” Luke lo prega dopo essersi messo a quattro zampe e mostrando il suo fondoschiena a Michael. Michael ammira per un secondo la merce, studiando ogni angolo del corpo di Luke. Ancora non si capacita di avere avuto un ragazzo come Luke al suo fianco per anni e di non essersi mai accorto della sua bellezza fisica.

Un paio di secondi passano in silenzio, quando Michael afferra il proprio membro nella sua mano e lo allinea con l’entrata arrossata di Luke, stuzzicando il bordo e spingendosi dentro fino all'altezza dei peli pubici. In un gesto automatico abbraccia il torso di Luke con un braccio e l’altro lo poggia sul materasso per cercare il più possibile di sorreggersi senza che il suo peso gravi sul corpo di Luke. Gli dà un po’ di tempo per aggiustarsi e abituarsi all’intrusione per un’altra volta ancora, abituarsi al piacere infinito che Luke proverà da quel momento in poi.

“Fa un po’ m-male, ma comincia a m-muoverti lo stesso” Luke balbetta, consapevole del fatto che se supera il dolore iniziale, di conseguenza non farà alcuno sforzo per sintonizzarsi con le spinte di Michael. Allora contrae il fascio di muscoli dentro di sé, abituandosi velocemente al cazzo di Michael che riempie il suo buco.

Il rosso lo asseconda, spingendosi in lui lentamente in un primo momento per la paura che Luke senta dolore o che comunque stia scomodo. Appena nota che Luke sta contraccambiando le sue spinte non c’è nulla che possa trattenere gli ormoni di Michael, che instaura un ritmo più veloce dentro e fuori. Luke è talmente caldo e confortevole e umido che Michael ama starci dentro, ama abbracciarlo da dietro e proteggerlo da pericoli che entrambi ancora non conoscono.

Luke può giurare che questa è una delle esperienze migliori che abbia mai avuto. Il suo migliore amico ha appena cominciato a sbatterlo come se non ci fosse un domani e non prova rimorso, né colpevolezza né risentimento. L’amore non è minimamente coinvolto e Luke pensa finalmente di essersi sganciato da quel sentimento. Emette soltanto gemiti e ansimi e gridolini di piacere e suoni osceni per fare sapere a Michael che sta bene e che il dolore ha lasciato il posto al puro piacere.

La brama di Michael aumenta visibilmente se devono essere considerati gli affondi rapidissimi all’interno di Luke, dal quale entra ed esce senza fermarsi mai colpendo ripetutamente un punto che a Luke piace, a quanto suggeriscono i gemiti che fuoriescono dalla sua bocca senza un minimo di controllo. Un pizzichio invadente si accumula sul fondo dello stomaco di Luke, minacciandolo di esplodere molto presto. Non riesce nemmeno a fare in tempo a raggiungere il suo membro pieno e dolorante che viene copiosamente sulle coperte sotto di lui, assolutamente non stimolato in altro modo se non da Michael, che capisce che Luke è appena venuto dal suo lamento strangolato e dal rilassamento dei muscoli dorsali. Michael continua ad affondare dentro di lui per qualche ritmica spinta ancora fino a quando non ce la fa più e si svuota al suo interno, accompagnato da un grugnito mascolino, respirando pesantemente e con il tremore ancora attivo nelle sue membra. Poi collassano entrambi sul letto, stanchi e sudati dalla testa ai piedi. Soltanto la piccola pozza creata dal fiotto di sperma rappresenta per Luke la prova che non è stato un sogno. Michael trova la forza di uscire da Luke, gettando il preservativo pieno di sperma nel cestino sotto la scrivania di Luke.

“Non te ne pentirai domani mattina, vero? Perché è stato veramente fantastico” Michael ansima, abbracciando Luke da dietro ancora una volta, questa volta mentre i due si trovano sotto le coperte e cercano di riscaldare un po’ i loro corpi restando più vicini possibile.

“Non me ne pentirò. E tu?” Luke ridacchia, intrecciando le sue dita con quelle di Michael e poggiandole sul proprio petto.

“Decisamente no. E’ stato fico.”

“Non posso non essere d’accordo, Mikey.”

 

-

 

Luke si sveglia a causa di un beep improvviso del suo cellulare, che rompe il silenzio della domenica mattina e lo salva da uno spaventoso incubo di cui non riesce a ricordare quasi nulla. Apre a malapena i suoi occhi blu ancora addormentati, dato che non vuole svegliarsi completamente così presto di mattina. Tutto quello che il suo cervello può elaborare in quel momento è che si sente molto felice, sorprendentemente felice e al settimo cielo, ma la stanchezza fisica non lo aiuta a scoprire il perché. Comunque è presto e Luke ama dormire fino a tardi.  
Ogni cosa nella sua camera è rimasta uguale a ieri, e all’altro ieri, e al giorno prima dell’altro ieri. Nulla è cambiato, nulla è stato spostato dal punto in cui era stato messo. Tuttavia i raggi del sole splendono di più attraverso le serrande chiuse, l’aria invernale è più fresca ma non più fredda (Luke la percepisce nelle narici) e il cuore di Luke quasi gli scoppia dal petto dalla felicità che il biondo si sta sforzando disumanamente per trattenerlo. L’atmosfera profuma di una certa ordinarietà che Luke non ha mai sentito prima. Luke decide che gli piace ma non riesce a capire il perché.

Si gira pigramente sul fianco destro, lasciando il piede sinistro scoperto. Vuole dormire un altro pochino, fregandosene di controllare il cellulare. Sta per piegare il braccio e metterlo sotto il cuscino per stare più comodo e chiudere finalmente gli occhi, e sognare qualcosa di meraviglioso, quando la sua attenzione viene catturata dalla vista di una schiena nuda e pallida di un corpo maschile addormentato profondamente e rintanato al sicuro nel tepore delle coperte che giace sull’altro lato del letto, il lato che rimane sempre freddo e vuoto e praticamente intoccato da nessuno se non Luke stesso quando deve rifare il letto dopo essersi alzato.

Gli eventi della notte precedente tornano alla mente di Luke come un fiume in piena. Ovvio che sa a chi appartiene quel corpo. Non si dimenticherà mai più la persona alla quale appartiene quella pelle pallida dopo gli eventi della notte precedente. Luke sorride affettuosamente e decide di lasciar dormire il ragazzo insieme a lui un altro po’, tanto nessuno farà irruzione nella sua camera e interromperà il loro sonno, ma non prima di premere gentilmente il medio e l’indice sulla schiena del ragazzo, tracciando un sentiero dal collo fino al fianco e sperando di non averlo svegliato. Quella pelle è troppo irresistibile per potere restare intoccata.

All’inizio Luke temporeggia, non sapendo bene se correre il rischio o tentare. Opta per la seconda, portando il polpastrello a disegnare un dolce linea curva immaginaria sulla schiena del ragazzo, seguendo il movimento a bocca aperta e con occhi scintillanti. La pelle è tenera e liscia, Luke brama il contatto alla follia. Il modo in cui il polpastrello corre sulla schiena gli dà sollievo, il suo corpo si scioglie in risposta. Ma troppa pressione da parte delle dita in fondo alla schiena sveglia il ragazzo vagamente familiare, che si gira e guarda in faccia Luke. Il panorama adesso è più bello per Luke, che stavolta sorride dall’imbarazzo misto a un pizzico di gioia. Il ragazzo nota le guance rosse di Luke e cerca di farlo sentire a suo agio. Dopo tutto si trovano nella stanza di Luke.

“Ehi piccolo angioletto, come ti senti?” Michael domanda piano mentre accarezza la guancia di Luke. Il biondo socchiude gli occhi e si china verso il contatto come un cucciolo.

“Assolutamente bene. Mi sono sentito- mi sento bene, anzi, molto bene anche di mattina. Mi sono quasi dimenticato di come ci si sente” Luke risponde. Si avvicina di più a Michael finché i loro petti nudi si sfiorano l’uno contro l’altro. Luke non si sente più in imbarazzo. Automaticamente allaccia un braccio attorno alla schiena di Michael, l’autostima che lo investe incredibilmente alla luce del giorno anche se Luke non ci è abituato poi così tanto. Entrambi stanno comodi in quella posizione dato che nessuno si sta lamentando al riguardo.

“Allora… Ti è piaciuto? Sii sincero.”

Un’altra domanda. Luke non è abituato alle domande, a essere interrogato sulla sua vita amorosa in particolare, semplicemente perché non ne ha avuta una da quando ha deciso di rompere col suo ragazzo storico un paio di mesi addietro e lasciarsi il passato alle spalle per andare avanti e vivere la sua vita senza limiti a ostacolarlo.

La chimica tra Luke e Chase stava svanendo gradualmente attraverso gli anni fino al punto in cui non potevano più andare avanti con la loro relazione e alla decisione consensuale di metterci la parola ‘fine’. Entrambi non era più felici come quando si erano conosciuti, più giovani e più liberi, pronti a combattere insieme le ingiustizie del mondo. Tutto questo stava svanendo e Luke era andato alla ricerca di qualcosa di nuovo e duraturo, qualcosa che sarebbe rimasto con lui fino alla fine del tempo. Era ed è tuttora consapevole che nulla dura per sempre, ma comunque ci vuole provare e vedere come andranno le cose. A Luke è stato inoltre insegnato che la filosofia di vita del tipo “lasciati andare e fregatene del mondo” a volte è estremamente efficace e che dunque in quel caso poteva essere applicata alla sua vita sentimentale in maniera perfetta. Luke ha smesso di pianificare ogni cosa riguardante i suoi inciuci e qualsiasi cosa il fato avesse tenuto in serbo per lui, lo avrebbe aspettato senza fare troppe domande. A lui va bene così.

“Sinceramente, beh, è stato doloroso all’inizio perché non ci ero più abituato e non mi aspettavo che il dolore fosse così acuto e penetrante tutto d’un tratto, ma poi l’ho superato e ora sono abbastanza orgoglioso di me stesso. Ho imparato a essere più sicuro del mio corpo e del tuo allo stesso tempo senza vergognarmi e adesso non mi nascondo più perché tu ripeti che sono perfetto e che a te piace stuzzicarmi e tocchicciarmi la pancia, mordermi il collo, che io ti mostro liberamente così che puoi baciarlo e farne quello che vuoi senza che io mi lamenti o ti fermi. Non nego il mio nervosismo perché non sei il mio ex e anche se sono stato sotto, con tuo grande piacere devo aggiungere, anche se tra di noi non c’è amore vero, che non è un problema perché abbiamo già discusso dei dettagli in precedenza e non ci sono state incomprensioni, mi pare lecito pensare che-”

“Luke, perché blateri anche in situazioni come queste e non cerchi di essere un po’ più, ehm, _sintetico_ quando devi rispondere a semplici domande? A me basta un sì o un no” Michael lo rimprovera scherzosamente prima di avvicinarsi e zittirlo con un bacio determinato.

I capelli di Michael solleticano la sua fronte con leggerezza ma a Luke non dà fastidio. Anche lui ha una frangia che probabilmente starà solleticando la fronte di Michael, così chiude subito la bocca e ricambia il bacio. Continuano a limonare fino a quando le loro bocche diventano stanche e insensibili, fino a che i loro polmoni devono riemergere alla ricerca di ossigeno così da farli separare. Luke può finalmente dar voce alla sua risposta.

“Mi è piaciuto, e sai perché? Mi fido di te talmente tanto che metterei la mia vita nelle tue mani. Se ti avessi detto di fermarci, tu ti saresti fermato. Se ti avessi detto che avrei voluto farlo un’altra volta perché non mi sentivo ancora sicuro, tu saresti stato d’accordo con me. Non mi hai costretto e perlopiù eravamo pure sobri. Ecco perché mi è piaciuto. Il piacere è quello che è, ovviamente, ma ho voluto fare di nuovo sesso non con qualcuno che amo veramente, perché io all’amore vero non ci credo ancora e l’amore non è tutto nella vita, ma con qualcuno di cui potevo fidarmi senza alcun’ombra di dubbio, qualcuno che rispetto e che mi rispetta per quello che sono. Già, mi è piaciuto e non tornerei indietro per nulla al mondo. Non cambierei un singolo particolare” Luke confessa tutto frettolosamente abbassando lo sguardo di tanto in tanto. Gli occhi verdi di Michael spesso mettono a nudo la sua anima, lo mettono in totale soggezione.

Michael lo guarda e non sa cosa dire. Cosa poteva aspettarsi da uno come Luke? Niente se non la pura e semplice sincerità. Gli sorride e lo bacia di nuovo, stavolta più lentamente e a occhi chiusi, con la consapevolezza che mai e poi mai lo perderà. “Grazie, anche a me è piaciuto e sono felice che hai preso questa decisione perché ti fidi ciecamente di me. Sono contento che ti fidi di me, Luke, davvero non puoi immaginare quanto significhi per me. Non ti farei del male per nessuna ragione al mondo. Sai che ti voglio bene, vero? A volte sento il bisogno di proteggerti” il rosso gli confessa a tinte rosseggianti, guardando Luke dritto negli occhi con un’affettuosità tale da costringere Luke a chiudere la distanza tra di loro e incastonare le proprie labbra sulle sue, ancora e ancora.

E ancora, finché non si riaddormentano nel tepore del letto completamente occupato di Luke.


End file.
